


Drunk Love

by Calamanilis



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: IRL AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamanilis/pseuds/Calamanilis
Summary: Canach's liked you for a long time, but your new jock boyfriend is foiling his plans. Will a drunk night out with all three of you reveal your true feelings?





	Drunk Love

Canach was jealous, undeniably so. He saw every movement—the not so subtle butt grab, the hand lingering over your dick, the fingers tracing your thigh—, but he couldn’t do anything to stop them. You were blissfully unaware of the tension, downing another martini and giggling along when your companion made jokes. Canach felt his hands clench with anger. It took all of his will to stop himself from walking over there and wrenching you out of that imbecile’s grip.

He’d met you in college. You were his assigned roommate and he didn’t like you at first, not that he liked anyone anyway. However, you guys were in the same major—biology—and he realised that you were kinda cute, especially watching you from behind. He reached out a little; asking to be in your lab groups, helping with the cooking, studying together. Things like that. You became closer, and you guys started confiding in each other. He told you about how his parents and ditched him when he was two. You told him about your constant fights with your parents. You also told him about your wanting a relationship.

Canach felt dumb, but he told you to go for it. He suppressed his feelings for you that wouldn’t seem to stop growing and downloaded Tindr on your phone. It hadn’t taken you long to be matched with a guy. He was a jock, the head of the football team and a known asshole. Canach didn’t realise he was gay, but each to their own. You’d been nervous for your first date, and when you’d come back positively beaming he’d assume it’d gone well. He’d been sullen since them, upset that he’d lost you.

You guys were constantly fucking, both in your dorm and your boyfriend’s. He’d gotten pissed off and yelled at you a few times, but you didn’t listen. It was almost like you were obsessed with the guy. Feeling like he never got any time with you, one one one, he invited you out for drinks. That’s where he got to this predicament.

You never mentioned you were bringing Joko.

“He’s like… my gay best friend, you know?” you hiccuped. Canach grimaced inside. “I love him soooooo much, like this much!” 

Canach watched as you drunkenly tried to stretch your arms out as wide as you could. Groaning, you whimpered as you failed.

“I would shut up if I were you,” Canach warned. He could feel his heart fluttering. If only you’d stop friend-zoning him and realise that he wanted you.

“No, because I loveeeee youuuu,” you tried to reach out to hug Canach but Joko stopped you.

“How much do you love me?” Your companion grinned, his hand hovering over your ass. Damn.

“I love your dick,” you stated, words blunt. Your honesty while drunk was obnoxious.

“Oh, it is big, isn’t it?” Joko’s smile was feral now, gazing at Canach. Canach was positive that Joko could sense his feelings. 

“Yeah… but Canach’s is bigger.” You pointed straight at his crotch. Canach reddened, sputtering.

“How on earth would you know… that!” he managed to eek out.

“I saw you changing once… I’m jealous,” you started to cry, reaching over Joko and hugging Canach, not caring that he was tensing up. Feeling more like a mom than a potential love interest, he turned away, blushing.

“Maybe we should head home,” he said to you. “You’re piss drunk.”

You nodded, turning to Joko and smiling sadly as Canach handed you a tissue.

“Daddy says I have to go home. I love him so I have to go, I’m sorryyyyy,” Joko’s smile became strained, and his hand reached out to you with no hesitance.

“You love me more, babe. Stay with me and I’ll reward you tonight,” he teased with a wink. You pouted, but stood up to walk away with Canach.

Turning your head, you called back to Joko.

“I love your dick… but I love Cancock more.”


End file.
